Sweet Bitterness
by chocolatechiplague
Summary: A collection of Angst-riddled Hijack heart break. Every word that shatters the heart, every moment that reminds us that love is a fragile thing that can break so easily. Be prepared to cry and feel yourself question your sanity for reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Loving Pains**  
**Written by**: Chocolatechiplague  
**Words:** 552  
**Trigger:** Abuse

Small drabble but I get all these ideas of angsty Hijack drabbles and thought i would write them up and post them for you to all read and enjoy. So~ I hope you like the first one!

* * *

Hiccup both loved and hated the feelings he got when he was with Jack. It didn't even having to be a kiss, one that was slow, unhurried, a brushing of their lips before pressure was added. It didn't even have to be anything physical such as a hug. To feel those arms that looked thin under that large hoodie he insisted upon wearing while on college campus yet were strong, that held him so close and never seemed to let go. It didn't even have to be sex, every push into Hiccup sending fire through his veins, warming him to the core and pushing loud moans out with every brush of the head against his prostate, only to drag low sighs and gasps while pulling back. Repeat the process until driven crazy. It didn't have to be anything for Hiccup to feel the way he did for the man.

The feeling of Jack's lips against his forehead was a mix of a frown and smile, an image that made Hiccup think of the lines children did for a bird in mid flight when drawing. The sweet feeling almost covered the burn it sends him, knowing the accusations that are bubbling at Jack's lips, like the feeling of a hard hit into his stomach. Something Hiccup knew the feeling well, but not by Jack's fists.

_'How dare you cheat on her.'_

_'Don't you know that she loves you?'_

_'Don't you know she doesn't mean to hurt you and hit you? Yet you come to me every time and every night.'_

_'Don't you know how much it hurts me that you are with her still through this yet you stay with me through the night then leave in the morning?'_

_'Don't you know how much I want you to stay when I wake up?'_

Yet Jack never voices these things.

Hiccup both loves and hates Jack for making him love him so completely. He hates that he knows Jack's birthday by heart; December nineteenth, yet he doesn't even know what month Astrid's is. That he knows Jack's favorite color is pale blue, the color of reflected water on a winters day, yet doesn't pay attention to Astrid's. He hates that he knows every spot on Jack that would make him moan and arch his back with a whimper, begging for more of Hiccup, to be kissed, to be touched. He only kissed Astrid when she demands it.

The paleness of his skin hurts to look at with how beautiful, the same with those blue eyes and mess of white hair. The kindness of his words stab so deeply Hiccup just wants to cry out with every sweet nothing. Why did Jack have to love Hiccup? Why did he make Hiccup love him? Why did Jack make him want to leave Astrid and not care about his fathers wants of grandchildren?

The kindness of that face, those actions, those words, his touch, it is worse then anything Astrid ever said in anger, any accusation that had been true about Hiccup, any hit she gave him. It was worse then the cuts and bruises he suffered by her hand.

Hiccup could only think of one thing when with Jack before diving into the sin that was the other man: I love you so much it hurts.


	2. Wedding Bells

**Wedding Bells**  
**Written by:** Chocolatechiplague  
**Word count:** 604

Sorry for shortness of this drabble as well. The next one-shot will be longer, I promise you. But please, I hope you enjoy the horrible and painful feels of this.

* * *

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join these two in holy matrimony."

Hiccup glanced to the sight of Jack, how the tuxedo he wore complimented every part of him, that the white blonde of his hair was striking against the dark jacket, how the ice blue eyes shined brightly as they looked into green, cummerbunds matching each of their eyes in a show of dedication. This was what Hiccup had dreamed of, had spent his life picturing as he spent nights with Jack, laying together in one bed, fingers intertwined together. Nights were the only thing separating them was the breath between their lips, their hair mixed in layers, noses brushing together, foreheads touching. Nights where Hiccup couldn't tell where they started and Jack couldn't tell where they ended.

"Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you."

Jack couldn't remove his eyes from the groom. The freckles that were flushed to nearly blending into that pale skin tone he loved so much, beautiful eyes taking in everything as they stared into his own after glancing to the priest every so often only to turn back towards him. Jack couldn't stop the smile on his lips, the one that said everything he felt without words He did everything possible to not reach out and take hold of Hiccup's hand, to squeeze and lace their fingers slowly together. It was taking everything he had to not lean in and kiss the man, to brush their lips slowly, to match the sweet tone set of the wedding, to take Hiccup into his arms for the rest of their lives at the moment. It was harder then he ever thought to resist.

"Do you take this man; Hamish Haddock, to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

The sound of the I do was lost in the connection between the two men in front of the large crowd watching the wedding. Hiccup knew how important this next moment was, he knew it would change his- no, both of their lives forever. Hiccup didn't even hear the words that were spoken to him, for his own words of I do, it didn't hear it until he felt the nudge on his side. Clenching his fingers, Hiccup took a breath, finally turning to face Astrid, his bride and soon to be wife for the first time that entire day.

"I do."

Astrid smiled brightly, not even waiting until the priest said it was allowed to kiss to wrap her arms around his neck and press their lips together. Hiccup didn't need to look to Jack to see he had looked away, digging his nails into his palm, resisting the urge to scream that this wasn't how it was suppose to go. It was Jack that Hiccup was suppose to say I do to. More so that now . . .

"I now pronounce you, man and wife."

Now that Hiccup was married to Astrid and he was simply the best man at the wedding.


	3. Promises Forgotten

**Promises Forgotten**  
**Written by:** Chocolatechiplague  
**Word count:** 1,041

FEEL THE FEELS OF THIS THAT is only slightly longer, my bad but seriously, i couldn't resist posting this even though I would like more reviews xD Reviews make me smile and happy and encouraged to write more heart break of our two boys. But anyhow, please enjoy. Remember, you got an idea? Send it to me!

* * *

Jack grinned as he made his way across the Atlantic, over the foam of the sea, excited for his destination. Nothing could ruin this, this happiness that ran through Jack's entire being as he moved quickly. He could see the start of the flocks of dragons. A sign he was getting closer and closer to Berk, a feeling of warmth spreading through his chest at the thought. It took only another fifteen minutes until the island came to his sight, able to see the harbor, the port, the dragons flying around happily with humans of all ages along their back. Many of the younger ones smiled and waved, cheering to the sight of the winter spirit as the few older that did believe shook his heads with a small smile, knowing that winter would be coming early once again with the winter spirit around.

Yet they weren't the reason he was there so early, the reason he was starting the light snowfall that started to build along the cobblestone walkways and wooden planks of the pier and port. And Jack could see the very reason at one of the cliffs with Toothless. Something inside of Jack raised with happiness, a feeling he only had when he was in Berk. The feeling of being loved. Toothless was the first to see him, stomping his feet on the ground, giving a snort of flame as he gave a toothless smile towards the spirit. "Hey there buddy, miss me you overgrown lizard?" Jack taunted, waiting for Hiccup to turn on his heels, to face him and show the slight changes he had made in age and grown since last seeing each other only months ago. Yet nothing. Jack raised an eyebrow, figuring he was toying with the spirit.

"Alright, alright. Funny, Hic. Come on Toothless, let's give him a push." The dragon was only happy to comply, finding it amusing every time, to hear his human chuckle and smile and face the white haired male with a look in those green eyes that he only gave Jack. Toothless could see the fact the two were tied together, he was happy to see the boy he watched turn into a human man through the years happy. Yet the sounds of slight annoyance and confusion did nothing to deter the dragon as he shoved Hiccup back a few feet, to Jack. Snickering the best a night fury could.

"Toothless come on, let me finish this part then we can play okay? Seriously, what's with you? Trying to push me to something, huh?" Hiiccup turned on his heels, grinning at the dragon. Jack grinned brightly, waiting as he leaned on his staff for the spark to return to green eyes and for arms to wrap around him, for the familiar lips to press against his own and give him the feeling of pure ecstasy that only Hiccup could. It never came, instead a confused look was sent to Toothless from Hiccup. "What are you trying to pull, bud? Nothings there."

A stab went through Jack, blue eyes widening, his breathing felt heavy along with his chest. His stomach dropped low. "T-That's not funny, Hiccup. Hiccup, look at me, come on,look at me. LOOK AT ME!" Jack dropped the staff, moving forward in an attempt to cup the sides of Hiccup's face, to rub his thumbs over his cheekbones and feel the familiar stubble on his palms. His hands went through his face, a shiver of cold showing on Hiccup's face. Toothless' happy expression turned to one of concern and confusion, moving to watch the two humans as Jack stepped back, stumbling over his staff on the ground, falling down, sending frost through the grass instantly. "H-Hiccup . . . Hiccup, this isn't a joke! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, listen to me, you bastard!" Jack's voice raised into a near scream, tears collecting in the corner of his eyes as nothing registered over that face he knew better then his own hands, better then his own frost. There was nothing.

Astrid ran quickly at the sound of the screaming, eyes wide as she looked between Jack and Hiccup, crossing her arms as she frowned. "Hiccup, what did you do this time to him?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes, even as concern grew more and more as the first tear trickled down Jack's cheek, one of his hands grasping tightly over his brown, layered cloak and shirt, grasping where his heart was as he choked back further screams. It was the response from Hiccup that made Astrid realize what happened. "Do to who, Astrid? No one but Toothless is here."

"No . . . No, Hiccup, you can't have stopped believing. Jack-" The girls words were cut off by the blur of frost and ice as Jack took his staff, using the wind to run quickly, taking clumsily to the air and from where Hiccup shivered at the sudden cold, nothing else.

With all the things he had heard of and expressed from heartbreak, Jack had thought it would be instant, would be a quick shattering of his heart, snapping in half, as if crushed by a Red Death. It was worse. It was a slow, unbearable ache that went through every nerve ending, that attacked his lungs and make it impossible to breath. It made him numb in every corner of his body that wasn't filled with pain. It pulled sobs from the man, unable to keep hold of the wind, tumbling from the air into the forest below hard. Tree branches broke under his fall, crashing through to the building snow and hard, frozen ground. He felt broken to the core, as if it was more then just his heart destroyed, burnt to a crisp by the heat that love once gave him. Every thought of the past, every kiss, every night together, every word of I love you and forever. Everything was burning under his mind.

It was worse then the fear Jack had of drowning, it was worse then the feeling of ice water along his body. It was worse then death in Jack's mind and heart.

"You promised you would never stop believing in me. You promised me, Hiccup. You broke your promise."


End file.
